


[Art For] There’s No Espresso in Azkaban

by rainsoakedhello



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Draco Malfoy, Digital Art, Draco Malloy in the Muggle World, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Starbucks, fic fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/pseuds/rainsoakedhello
Summary: Original fic summary:When Harry finds Draco working in a Starbucks, he finds coffee has suddenly become more interesting.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[Art For] There’s No Espresso in Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's No Espresso in Azkaban](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045624) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 



> Dearest sassy_cissa, as soon as I saw your name as my giftee and the suggestion of something to accompany one of your amazing stories, I knew exactly what I was doing! I am a total sucker for Coffee Shop AUs and absolutely adore There’s No Espresso in Azkaban <3 <3 There was no way I could pass up this opportunity — I just hope I did your story justice with my interpretation.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for hosting this lovely gift exchange!!


End file.
